


resonance or, the consequences of action

by ZARCV



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Relationships, Gen, More tags to be added, Multi, Slice of Life, Slight changes to canon, Yuya thinks about the relevance of everything a lot, deaf!Yuya, i guess? i mean it IS all about actions and consequences, mostly changes to ep 37 onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZARCV/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions have consequences, but consequences require action. Neither can exist without the other—not all consequences are negative, just like not all actions are positive.</p>
<p>Somehow, Yuzu felt her bracelet had a mind of its own, just like how Odd-Eyes seemed to think and feel the way Yuya did. And now that Yuya was gone, she wanted to know, really, who were they if not for each other, was she Yuzu, or a mix-and-match of herself and Yuya? Did Yuya feel the same way, too?</p>
<p>Yuya felt like he was walking between the planes of existence. In and out and over and over again, without a set path in his future. All he had to guide him was Gongenzaka and Yuzu, who had always been there for him, and now all he had left was himself. He was lost, and confused, but he wanted to find himself, the him that he'd lost long ago and would continue losing.</p>
<p>[ Yuto gave Yuya his Duel Disk instead of Dark Rebellion's card by itself. Kurosaki Shun found out about his best friend's ultimate fate long before Akaba Reiji tells him... But that was never the starting point, no, it all began with Sakaki Yusho. ]</p>
<p>(A rewrite of Silent Resonance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thoughts or, the consequences of inaction

Yuya sat at his desk, deep in thought. Tomorrow was the official break of the Maiami Championships, and they would have the chance to speak to other competitors and their opponents if they wanted. He wondered who this Kachidoki guy was and what he was like, as the mention of his name made so many people afraid to talk to him.

His duel disk buzzed on his desk, startling him out of his thoughts. Tentatively, Yuya reached for it, focusing on Yuzu's name on its screen.

She had worried about him these past two days. Yuya pursed his lips, trying to think back to that night, when he'd encountered his counterparts in the park. Yuto… and Yugo, the pawn of Fusion, was that what Yuto had called him?

 

11:01 PM

yuzu – yuya, i'm worried,

yuzu – i've been thinking about what u told me today, and i think…

yuzu – i think it would be best if u got back into contact with this yuto guy

yuya – but yuzuuuuuu

yuya – i didn't even get his number…..

yuya – and i just woke up this afternoon from the worlds longest nap???

 

Yuya closed his eyes, trying to clear the tired ache from staring at the bright screen. Getting into contact with Yuto would be a complicated process, he concluded, as he had no clue where he'd gone. Yuto had just... vanished, while he was holding him. Kurosaki… It wasn't likely he could ask him for, well, anything. He felt unapproachable.

Also complicating matters, Yuya had his duel disk, so even if he got ahold of Yuto's number, he would essentially be calling himself.

“Darn,” Yuya muttered, opening his eyes and banging his foot on the desk. “Darn, darn, darn, why does everything have to be so complicated today...”

 

11:10 PM

yuzu – oh yeah sorry, forgot

yuzu – maybe you could talk to kurosaki about that

yuya – sorry i was thinking about yuto

yuya – dude… do you maybe know a way of finding him maybe cause...

yuya – i don't know how to talk to kurosaki

yuya – “hello i'm yuya! your friend is missing maybe i need to know how to contact him don't hurt me”

yuzu – please don't do that yuya…

yuya – wait!!! wait wait wait!!! important detail

yuya – yugo!! if i can find him i can figure out this invasion stuff

 

He was going to find Yugo, and maybe see what was up with the Pawn of Fusion stuff. Yuya was going to _friend_ the hell out of the Pawn of Fusion.

Hopefully, Yugo was going to show up in the lobby tomorrow to make his life easier. If not, he was going to go back to the park and hope Yugo hadn't gotten tired of searching a park after dark for three days.

Yuya looks away from his duel disk, alerted by another vibration on the desk. Yuto's duel disk was buzzing, huh, he didn't think of anyone contacting Yuto on his duel disk. He leaned closer, squinting to make out the words on the surface.

 

11:23 PM

SHUN – Yuto. When are you going to pick up my call? It's been three days.

 

Oh. Yuya leaned back with both duel disks and smushed his own duel disk to his head. That's right, since he had Yuto's duel disk… Kurosaki might not have been in contact with his friend, either.

He still didn't know how to talk to Kurosaki, but Yuya would feel bad if he was kept out of the loop about whatever happened to Yuto. Like hell he wasn't scared about talking to him, though.

Yuya pressed a finger to the screen. “No backing out,” he told himself.

 

11:24 PM

YUTO – uhhhh hi. kurosaki

SHUN – Who the hell is this.

YUTO – umm. just asking. do you remember the guy you threw into the wall

YUTO – thats him. thats me. thats who you're talking to rn

SHUN – No. That could be anyone.

YUTO – i… look like yuto?

SHUN – How did you get Yuto's Duel Disk.

YUTO – he gave it to me

YUTO – i think. or it was a really weird threat

SHUN – I doubt that. Yuto doesn't make threats.

SHUN – You said you look like Yuto. Are you the Pawn of Fusion.

YUTO – yugo? no... it's yuya.

SHUN – I see.

SHUN – Bring Yuto's duel disk to the lobby tomorrow.

 

He was confused. Did he make Kurosaki angry while talking to him, or was that just how he talked all the time to other people regardless of who they were? Yuya found this behavior kind of exhausting when he tried to act that way.

“It must be freeing, though,” Yuya said to himself, putting Yuto's duel disk back on his desk. “And kind of lonely...”

Another buzz came from the duel disk he set down, and Yuya looked back to it, but it wasn't Kurosaki like he'd thought, and he didn't recognize the number, either, but he read it anyways with a renewed sense of shame.

 

11:30 PM

??? - cant talk fr long

??? - theyre on their wy

??? - wont hve this ddisk fr long eithr being monitored

 

He'd ask Kurosaki about it in the morning. Yuya set Yuto's duel disk on a different part of his desk after turning it off. Briefly, he'd wondered if they used the same kind of charger for their duel disks, and resolved to test it before he went to bed.

Yuya looked back at his own duel disk, with a few new texts from Yuzu and one from Gongenzaka. He felt a brief headache from all the texts, and made a note to respond in a couple of minutes. He wanted to think about that night in the park, everything he'd seen there.

Odd-Eyes' card lay just in his field of vision, abandoned on his desk. Yuya picked up the card, looking intensely at the artwork, but not seeing it.

Yuto had a dragon, too, just like him. And so did Yugo. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, what did they have to do with Odd-Eyes?

“Huh? Wait a minute.” Yuya held out his other hand, adding a finger for each name he listed off. “Standard, Xyz, and Synchro. That only makes three dimensions. What about Fusion…?”

He turned his mind towards Fusion. Sora. Sora was from Fusion; Yuya had watched his friend disappear in front of him during the duel. He bit his lips. No, he wouldn't believe Sora was capable of those things, not after all that time they'd spent this past week together.

“Well… He has been avoiding me,” He picked his duel disk back up, switching Odd-Eyes to his left hand. Yuzu had gone to bed after wishing him good luck, so he wasn't likely to get an answer from her if she was already asleep.

Yuya shifted his attention to Gongenzaka's text, stifling a yawn. It was getting late. He sent his reply, but not managing to stay awake, drifted off to sleep.

Odd-Eyes gleamed slightly in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of sleeping, i rewrote an entire first chapter and now it's really long
> 
> anyways, it's all just one minor change to a major episode that's going to cause major changes to this future, which is going to be fun to think about


	2. friendship or, the importance of trust

Yuya glanced at the time displayed on his duel disk and looked towards the three bento boxes on his bench. It would be noon shortly, but he hadn't seen Kurosaki arrive yet. He glanced down at Yuto's duel disk and carefully ran his hand over the buttons and frame.

It was a strange make for a duel disk, he hadn't seen this type of duel disk in Maiami before. It seemed relatively used and worn down. Though, even by LC standards, it was incredibly advanced tech. Just how developed was the Xyz dimension?

Yuya felt the vibration of footsteps headed towards him and quickly lifted his head to see who had arrived. Kurosaki towered over him with his arms crossed, making Yuya gulp slightly. He was tall enough when they were both standing, but looking up at Kurosaki while he was sitting down terrified him. The feeling doubled when he glared at Yuya.

He lifted his hand from its surface, feeling embarrassed. “Kurosaki! You're… kinda late.” Yuya said hoping his voice wasn't too loud, and lifted the duel disk towards Kurosaki. “Here.”

The duel disk was taken from him with surprising gentleness; Kurosaki examined it in his hand without saying a single word to him. At least, Yuya thought he wasn't saying anything. It was hard to tell when Kurosaki was talking since he covered his mouth with his scarf so often.

He squinted when Kurosaki looked at him, glare softening into surprise. Yuya assumed he really was trying to talk to him now, as he looked like he was waiting for a response. Yuya gestured at Kurosaki, making a motion with his hand and pointed at his mouth. He pulled his scarf down after a brief moment of confused looks at Yuya's hand.

“You didn't do anything to Yuto's duel disk.” Kurosaki's voice became clearer, though he moved his arm to return the duel disk to Yuya. “And Sakaki, you don't look anything like Yuto.”

Yuya only stared up at the duel disk in confusion, but reached out to take it anyways. Setting it on his lap, he began reaching towards one of the bento boxes. “You're not keeping it?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Kurosaki. He was watching his hand move with a wariness and Yuya thought he was posed to fight.

“A duel disk is a duelist's heart. Yuto must've had a good reason.” Kurosaki replied, eying Yuya carefully when he placed a box in his hands and reached for another.

He'd barely opened his bento and was reaching for a rice ball when one was being shoved close to his face. Yuya glanced up at Kurosaki's face for answers, though he didn't find one.

“Eat it.” Kurosaki insisted, scrutinizing the contents of his box.

Deciding not to protest because of the intense glare he was being given, Yuya took the rice ball and bit into it, noticing he was being watched with intent. Kurosaki seemed satisfied with that, and began eating out of the box with his hands.

He awkwardly watched him scarf down his food, lifting the rice ball back to his mouth. Yuya turned his attention back towards the duel disks, chewing thoughtfully, trying to digest what he'd learned from Kurosaki. His duel disk buzzed loudly, causing Kurosaki to startle slightly towards him.

“Ah! I just remembered! There was this weird text last night...” Yuya said, shoving another rice ball into his mouth. He waited until his duel disk stopped moving before making a gesture at Yuto's duel disk.

Kurosaki didn't make a move to pick it up, though he settled to glare at him for interrupting his meal. Yuya blanched, wiping the rice sticking to his fingers and hands on his pants. Maybe he should act less casual around Kurosaki. They weren't friends, after all.

Yuya reached out for Yuto's duel disk, but found the spot empty. When he looked up, Kurosaki was already unlocking it with a strange expression replacing his scowl.

“Ah… It came in last night, but I thought I'd wait until today to ask about it,” Yuya mumbled, slowly getting up and circling Kurosaki to try and get a better look at the screen. He couldn't see anything. “So, is it a number you recognize?”

Kurosaki shook his head, but he wouldn't look Yuya in the eyes. “No.” He replied, his tone making it clear he wouldn't take any questions about the matter. Kurosaki got up, still chewing his rice ball, starting to walk away. “By the way, don't do anything Yuto wouldn't do. Sakaki.”

He was left staring after Kurosaki, ears ringing and completely taken aback. Yuya realized too late, much too late, that he'd left with the bento box he'd gave him. He dragged one hand down his face. Yuya resigned to wait for Yuzu, at least her plans would give him something else to think about.

But he barely knew who Kurosaki was. He was a bitter person, Yuya knew that much. Yuto had probably known him all his life…

He hadn't been fiddling with Yuto's duel disk long, though it was long enough that he'd removed the protective covering. How many wires made up this thing, Yuya wondered, looking inside.

“Sorry!” Yuzu's voice sounded across the hall. He looked up, seeing her running towards him with a bag on each arm. “Dad insisted I bring all this, so it took a while to get here...”

“What's all that?” He asked curiously, taking a bag from her and opening it. Almost immediately after he'd gotten a look at them, he knew. Yuya looked up at Yuzu, waiting for her to sit down with the other bag. “We're going to use this in the plan?”

Yuzu shook her head, lifting her other bag. She took out a pack of cards, waving them at him. “We'll be using these,” she said, bopping him on the head. “You'd better not lose any of them, it took a lot of convincing to get him to hand them over.”

He didn't understand. If they were using cards, they already had their own decks, so why would these be any different? Yuya started to ask her, but glanced at the cards in her hand and the question died on his lips. “No way—” He grabbed her hand to get a better angle. Yuya couldn't believe what he was seeing. “Are these Xyz cards? How did you get these?!”

“Sawatari,” she replied, looking proud of herself. “I convinced him to hand them over, since he had a surplus stock in that hideout of his.”

Yuzu could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Yuya didn't really want to know how she got Sawatari, of all people, to listen to her. He let go of her hand, using his other hand to slide the protective covering back onto Yuto's duel disk.

“What was Yuto like?” She asked, turning the card over and over in the light, as if she was admiring the colors. But Yuzu had most of her focus on him. It was like she was trying to pry his face for the answer.

He thought for a moment, but nothing concrete was coming to him. Yuya got too caught up in their duel, that he couldn't remember much else about Yuto. Then, once Yugo arrived, he'd had other things on his mind besides Yuto. He shrugged at Yuzu, curling his fingers on the duel disk.

Yuya really didn't know. Yuzu smiled at him anyways, placing her hand over Yuya's.

“Come on, Yuya. We need to go to the park, yeah?” She said softly, leading him away with her.

He made sure to grab the other bento box, letting Yuzu lead him away. For some reason, he felt like there were eyes watching him. Yuya turned around, but everyone else seemed to be talking to each other.

Yuzu tugged at his sleeve and they left together, sight set on the park where he'd met Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been putting this off for too long...  
> a duel next chapter.


	3. trust or, the beginnings of friendship

The sun set an hour ago, but he hadn't made much progress. Plus, Yuya was getting tired of trying to perform a successful Xyz Summon and he was still sweating, even though he'd tied his jacket around his waist to cool off.

Yuzu looked exhausted too, the way her arm shook from holding the duel disk too long.

“One more time!” She barked, restarting the duel. “Try to remember what Hokuto did when you dueled him!”

Yuya set his Pendulum Zone for the twenty-eighth time, but the words blurred together in his mouth. “Gee, Yuzu,” he snarked, looking through his hands for a monster. “I don't know, it wasn't like he was trying to injure me the entire duel or anything.”

Again, he went through the chant for the summon. And again, Yuya summoned his monsters.

“With the Level 4 Entermate Silverclaw and Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard, I construct the Overlay Network!” Yuya slapped the Xyz monster onto his duel disk, hoping this time, it would work. “Come on out! Rank 4! Alchemic Magician!”

His duel disk buzzed. Yuya slowly removed the Xyz monster, squinting at it as he did. “Hey, Yuzu, you sure these cards aren't broken?” He tossed the card to her, letting her see it. “Nothing I've been doing worked at all.”

Yuzu caught the card, then slid her Melodious monsters back into her deck. “Well, __something__ has to work eventually—” She paused, listening intensely and gestured for Yuya to come over.

He hurried over after removing his cards, not liking the look on her face.

“What is it?” He whispered, ducking under her arm. Yuzu put her finger to his lips, hushing him. She continued to look around them, still not telling him what was going on.

He was about to ask her about it when Kurosaki broke through the brushes, branches snapping under his heels. Yuzu relaxed and they separated. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at Kurosaki.

“I couldn't stand watching you two botch another Xyz Summon.” He explained, placing his duel disk on his arm. Kurosaki leveled his gaze on Yuya. “Duel me. And use Dark Rebellion this time.”

He bit his lips, looking away from Kurosaki. He didn't want to use Yuto's cards yet, it didn't feel like it was the right time. “But—”

“Use the card!” Kurosaki snarled, activating his duel disk and ending their conversation.

Under the intense glare, Yuya gave in and reached into his pocket for Yuto's deck. He managed to find and separate Dark Rebellion's card from the rest of the Phantom Knights and placed it into his Extra Deck.

“Yuzu, you left the bracelet at home, right?” Yuya asked Yuzu to make sure. She nodded at him and gave him a double thumbs up. He sighed, looking back at Kurosaki. “Okay, duel.”

KUROSAKI SHUN – LP 8000 – [ ] x 5

SAKAKI YUYA – LP 8000 – [ ] x 5

Kurosaki took two cards from his hand. “I Summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius in Attack mode and activate its effect!” He set both cards down, pulling another two cards from his hand. “When Vanishing Lanius is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Raidraptor monster from my hand! I Special Summon Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius in Attack mode!”

He set two cards face down, looking at Yuya for a moment, then looked at his cards. “I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn.”

“Huh?” Yuya pointed towards the two Raidraptors on the field, looking quizzically at Kurosaki. “You have two monsters with the same levels, aren't you going to Xyz Summon—Ah!”

He got it now—he knew what to do! “My turn! Draw!” Yuya placed a Magic Card on his duel disk. “I activate the Magic Card: Double Summon! This turn I can Normal Summon twice!”

“I Normal Summon Entermate Lizardraw and Entermate Plusturtle,” he placed their cards in the Monster Zones and rested his hand on Plusturtle's card. “And I activate Plusturtle's effect! Once per turn, I can increase up to two monsters' Levels by one! I target Lizardraw! Now he's Level 4!”

He glanced at Kurosaki. He wasn't smiling, but he made a gesture with his hand. Yuya assumed he was telling him to keep going and pulled Dark Rebellion out of his Extra Deck, holding the card in his hand.

“With the Level 4 Entermate Lizardraw and Entermate Plusturtle, I construct the Overlay Network! Come on out! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!” He placed the monsters on top of each other and set Dark Rebellion on their cards.

The Solid Vision hummed as it formed Yuto's dragon, materializing the monster next to him. Yuya's heart soared and he turned to Yuzu, pointing wildly at her. She looked back at him with a strange look in her eyes, sharply looking away from him.

“Yuzu—” Yuya gasped, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his chest. His vision blurred and when it cleared, he was shaking. He knew this feeling—it was the same one he felt when he summoned Odd-Eyes against Yuto and when Yugo had summoned Clear Wing. He hated this feeling. Clapping one hand over his mouth to hold back his discomfort, Yuya backed away from Yuto's dragon. His ears were ringing and becoming uncomfortably clogged by the aids, but he couldn't do anything.

“Focus, Sakaki.” Kurosaki muttered, as if this was just another normal occurrence in his life. “Now. What do you say we turn this into a duel?”

He clenched his jaw and nodded. “Battle!” Yuya shouted, pointing at Kurosaki's monsters. “I attack Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!”

Dark Rebellion moved on its unsteady legs towards its target, yellow eyes flashing in the dark. Yuya felt the pride ebb in his chest when it rushed past him, vocalizing its challenge.

Kurosaki flipped a card, meeting his strike head-on. “I activate the Trap Card: Raidraptor – Readiness! On this turn, Raidraptor monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!”

The birds scattered, leaving the dragon where they had been, pawing at the ground in confusion. It made its way back to him, head lowered.

“But you'll still take the damage.” Yuya replied, disappointment settling in his heart.

KUROSAKI

8000 LP > > > 6000 LP

“I set one card,” he placed Illusion Balloon face-down on the field. “And end my turn.”

Kurosaki drew a card and proceeded to Xyz Summoning, overlaying his Raidraptors for an Xyz Raidraptor monster. “I activate the Magic Card: Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from my hand! Using this card and Raidraptor – Force Strix, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz monster that is one rank higher!” He pulled a card from his Extra Deck. “Force Strix is Rank 4! Therefore, I Xyz Summon a Rank 5 Xyz monster!”

“Rank Up, Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon!”

The monster Kurosaki used against Sora appeared on the field with a roar. It sent chills down Yuya's spine, just seeing it again. He glanced to Yuzu, who was still watching wordlessly, fingers curled against her legs.

“Battle. Blaze Falcon can attack the opponent directly!”

YUYA

8000 LP > > > 7000 LP

Yuzu startled forward when Yuya was tossed backwards by the incoming monster, but he got back on his feet, barely out of breath. He quickly put Dark Rebellion and its Overlay Units in the Graveyard and held his hand over his set card, eyes on Kurosaki. He was in the middle of talking, but Yuya couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears.

“You're using its effect, right?” He asked. Yuya didn't let him answer, instead he activated his Set Card before he missed his timing. “Because I'll activate this Set Card in response! Illusion Balloon can be activated when a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect! With its effect, I'll Excavate five cards from the top of my deck and Special Summon one Entermate monster!”

Pendulum Call / Odd-Eyes Fusion

Entermate Silver Claw / Entermate Discover Hippo

Odd-Eyes Advent

He took Silver Claw and placed him in a Monster Zone. “I Special Summon Entermate Silver Claw in Attack mode!” He placed the other cards back in his deck, pausing to watch Silver Claw shake his fur out. “And I shuffle the rest into my deck!”

Kurosaki smirked and ended his turn. Yuya found it curious. It left him wondering why the duel felt so natural to him, like they'd dueled before…

“Draw!” He moved on, deciding not to dwell on his thoughts too long. Yuya glanced at his held cards. He could use these, but not at the moment. “Battle! I attack Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon with Entermate Silver Claw! At this moment, Silver Claw's effect activates—”

“I detach one Overlay Unit to activate Blaze Falcon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls as possible, and deal 500 damage for each!” Kurosaki pulled one card out from under his Xyz monster and placed it in his Graveyard. “You control one Special Summoned monster! Therefore, you'll take 500 in damage!”

Silver Claw was gone before he ever reached Blaze Falcon, becoming scattered shards of light in the air. Those pointed shards rained down on Yuya like glass, leaving cuts that vanished as soon as they appeared—all that was left of them was a sting.

YUYA

7000 LP > > > 6500 LP

Yuya ended his turn, taking deep breaths while he placed Silver Claw in his Extra Deck.

“Draw. I set one card face down and enter the Battle Phase.” Kurosaki pointed at Yuya. “I direct attack and end my turn!”

Again, the falcon rushed him, but Yuya held his arms up to block his chest this time, trying to stay upright. His heels dug into the dirt, but he managed to stay standing. The monster made a bizarre noise, darting back to its owner.

YUYA

6500 LP > > > 5500 LP

Yuya pulled his feet free of the ground while drawing his card. He held up his Field Magic. “I activate the Field Magic Card: Sky Iris—”

Kurosaki countered his Field Magic with a Raptor's Gust, but Yuya smiled—that was exactly what he'd wanted to happen. He held up his other Magic Card, having anticipated the previous destruction.

“Now I activate my Magic Card: Pendulum Call and discard one card from my hand to activate its effect! With its effect, I can add two 'Magician' Pendulum monsters with different names to my hand. I add Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy to my hand!” He quickly discarded Last Minute Cancel and reached into his Extra Deck. After removing his Pendulum monsters from his deck, Yuya went directly to setting his scales. “Now I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7!”

He threw his hand up in the air. “Be reborn from the Extra Deck! Entermate Lizardraw and Silver Claw, in face-up Defense mode!” Lowering his arm, Yuya bowed towards Kurosaki, smiling brightly. “And with that, I end my turn!”

“You're not half bad.” Kurosaki commented, drawing his card. He eyed both of Yuya's monsters for a moment. “It's almost like it's Yuto dueling me right now. I'd thought you were all talk and no bite, Sakaki.”

“That's because...” Yuzu gulped, speaking to Kurosaki for the first time since he'd arrived. “Yuya hasn't been dueling like this since he got Odd-Eyes.”

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow, but Yuzu didn't continue with her sentence.

He paused for a moment to rack his brain for what she was talking about—he couldn't remember a time when he didn't have Odd-Eyes in his deck. To him, he'd always had Odd-Eyes by his side, much like how Yuzu had always had her bracelet. But now that she'd brought it up, it struck him as odd—he'd ask his mom about it later.

“I activate the Magic Card: Allure of Darkness. I draw two cards, then banish one DARK monster from my hand.” Kurosaki held up Raidraptor – Last Strix. “I banish Last Strix and equip the Equip Magic Card: Raptor's Ultimate Mace to Blaze Falcon. It gains 1000 ATK as long as the Equip Magic Card stays on the field.”

“Battle! I direct attack with Blaze Falcon and activate its effect!” He pointed to Silver Claw, expression unwavering. “Sorry, but I'll be destroying that dog of yours.”

Blaze Falcon cut through Silver Claw and rammed its head into Yuya's ribs, flitting away quickly, as if laughing at his misfortune. He scowled, pressing his hand over his ribs.

YUYA

5500 LP > > > 3500 LP

“Yuya—” He heard Yuzu's voice behind him. He turned his head, seeing the worry on her face, but Yuya shook his head at her. He didn't want her to worry anymore.

Yuya removed Silver Claw from the Monster Zone and placed it back in his Extra Deck. “When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can activate Lizardraw's effect,” he mumbled, drawing a card from his deck. “I control one monster, so I can draw one card!”

“I end my turn.” Kurosaki glanced at him, lips quivering. “Do you already miss your dog?”

“Kurosaki! Silver Claw isn't a dog! He's a wolf!” Yuya stamped his feet. Pouting, he drew a card from his deck. A dragon peered back at him. “Oh! Odd-Eyes! You're here!”

Yuya wanted to Pendulum Summon his dragon right away, but Blaze Falcon's effect would put an end to Odd-Eyes if he summoned him that way. So that meant…

“With my already set Pendulum Scale, I'll bring back Silver Claw!” He chirped, watching his monster re-materialize on the field. “Welcome back, Silver Claw!”

“The dog.” Kurosaki said flatly. “How many times is that now, Sakaki?”

He ignored the comment and flashed Odd-Eyes' card at Kurosaki. “I tribute Lizardraw and Silver Claw to Advance Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Alright! Now I can get around your bird's pesky effect—”

Odd-Eyes roared, not at Blaze Falcon, but at something else in the park with them.

Yuya felt a sharp pain in his head, suddenly remembering why they had come to the park in the first place. Was Yugo coming? He looked around, to Kurosaki's confusion, but he didn't see Yugo or his motorbike in sight.

“My.” He heard his own voice speaking to him. Only, it didn't come with the familiar, mangled words that his voice had. Whirling around, Yuya saw someone else with his face approaching Yuzu from behind. “You, from the Xyz dimension making nice with the inhabitants of the Standard dimension. How interesting.”

Yuzu turned around, sharply activating her duel disk. “You're… Yugo?” she questioned, suspicion edging her voice.

“No.” Yuya said, voice quivering with fear. “That's not Yugo.”


	4. pride or, the lack of morality

Yuzu put herself in between Yuya and his counterpart. She tried glaring him down, but he didn't seem fazed in the least.

“Oh, were you dueling?” he trailed closer, until he was right behind Yuya, taking another step. He passed her entirely, lingering close to Yuya. He switched his duel disk on, the blue light illuminating his face. “Why don't we turn this into a Tag Duel then?”

Yuya stepped back, looking completely bewildered.

“The person you're dueling is me!” Yuzu shoved Yuya out of the way with her shoulder.

Yuya's counterpart turned, looking up at her, still smiling. “Are you sure?” He asked cheerily. He didn't let her answer, his expression turning deadly as he turned towards her. “Fine then. But don't blame me if you end up regretting it.”

? ? ? - LP 8000 - [ ] x 5

HIRAGI YUZU – LP 8000 - [ ] x 5

“I'll be taking the first turn!” Yuzu drew her first five cards, flashing Fusion at her opponent. She could hear Kurosaki and Yuya ending their duel behind her. “I activate the Magic Card: Fusion! I'll be fusing Serena the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand!”

Her monsters vanished into a swirling vortex to form another monster, bathing the area in a vibrant, pink light. “Fusion Summon! Come out to the stage! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!” Yuzu placed her Fusion monster's card on her duel disk in Attack. “I end my turn!”

Her opponent clicked his tongue. “So you use Fusion.” He commented, half-heartedly gesturing at Bloom Diva. “And a splendidly executed Fusion Summon, at that! You're not half bad… Although your _friend_ doesn't look like he's enjoying the show.”

She looked to Kurosaki, now seeing his furious expression. Yuzu frowned, but turned her gaze back to her opponent.

“Don't try to flatter me,” she said, moving towards Yuya. She glanced at him, only returning her attention to the duel once he nodded at her.

“Oh? But they _do_ say mimicry is the sincerest form of flattery,” her opponent said, glancing to Yuya as he drew his card. “I activate the Magic Card: Seed of Deception and Special Summon Predator Plant Fly Hell from my hand in Attack position.”

The ground split open and a giant, hellish plant rose from its depths, swirling around its owner before taking its place behind him.

“Fly Hell's effect. Once per turn, I can target one monster the opponent controls and place a Predator Counter on it.” The monster wrapped its roots around Bloom Diva. “And reduce its Level to 1.”

Yuzu blinked. She didn't see a point to the effect, but she didn't question it further—it could get the drop on her.

“Battle. I attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with Fly Hell!”

Yuya startled, looking at her and they exchanged confused glances. “You're going to attack, even though there's a 600 ATK difference?!”

“At this point, Fly Hell's other effect activates. When Fly Hell battles a monster whose Level is less than its own, it can destroy that monster—”

“Too bad for you, then.” Yuzu interrupted him mid-sentence, gesturing to Bloom Diva. “Bloom Diva can't be destroyed by monster effects! You'll be taking that 600 in ATK difference as damage!”

? ? ?

8000 LP > > > 7400 LP

Her opponent scoffed, setting one card and Normal Summoning a monster. “What a pesky effect.”

Yuzu drew her next card and considered her cards for a moment. She had two monsters, but only one with an effect of use to her at this point. She showed a card to her opponent. “I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand if I control a 'Melodious' monster!”

“As long as Sonata is on the Field, all Fairy-type monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF!” Yuzu pointed at her opponent. “Sonata now has 1700 ATK and Bloom Diva 1500 ATK! Battle! I attack Gigantic Cephalotus with Bloom Diva!”

Bloom Diva waved her arm at Gigantic Cephalotus, sending vibrations through the air.

“Before that! I'll send Score the Melodious Diva from my Hand to the Graveyard and reduce Gigantic Cephalotus' ATK to 0!” Yuzu promptly placed her monster in her Graveyard. “You'll take the full damage!”

Score dove through Gigantic Cephalotus and Bloom Diva followed up, driving her arm through the monster. It scattered into fragmented light, raining down on her opponent. He didn't budge, or change expressions.

? ? ?

7400 LP > > > 5900 LP

“I direct attack with Sonata and end my turn!” Sonata slammed her full weight into her opponent, knocking him to the ground. He got back up and dusted himself off, like it was nothing. Yuzu frowned, wondering how he managed to keep his composure.

? ? ?

5900 LP > > > 4200 LP

He silently drew his next card and set it, ending his turn in the same motion.

“Hiragi.” Kurosaki warned, though he still seemed visibly angry. “Be careful.”

Yuzu nodded, drawing her next card. “I direct attack with both monsters! Then I set one card and end my turn,” she placed Lumenize face-down, wondering who her opponent was to his home dimension.

? ? ?

4200 LP > > > 1000 LP

“I activate my Set Card: Call of the Haunted. I Special Summon Fly Hell from my Graveyard,” he sounded almost bored, flashing Fusion at her. “I'll fuse Fly Hell and Predator Plant Nepenthes from my Hand. Fusion Summon.”

A dragon clawed its way out of the vortex, rearing its ugly head and body with too many eyes. Yuzu cringed at its appearance and the way it seemed to twist, as if in agony. Yuya gagged behind her, something muffling his voice.

“When Starve Venom is Fusion Summoned, it can gain the ATK of one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls,” he pointed at Sonata. “I'll take your precious Melodious Diva's ATK!”

“It has 4500 ATK...” Yuzu steeled herself for the next move, she couldn't falter. One misstep, and she could ruin her own strategy.

“Battle.” Her opponent paused, as if he was considering his options. “I attack Sonata the Melodious Diva with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!”

“I activate my Set Card: Lumenize and negate the attack! And—” Yuzu smiled. Here was her chance. “—Sonata gains ATK equal to Starve Venom's current ATK until my next End Phase! Now she has 6200 ATK!”

He clicked his tongue. “You're a pretty good duelist to anticipate _that_ much!” He complimented Yuzu, loudly, then set a card face-down. “You'd make it into Obelisk Blue for sure, Hiragi Yuzu!”

“Obelisk Blue?” Yuya questioned, before he was pulled to the side by Kurosaki. She couldn't hear most of their conversation, but strained anyways. Yuzu picked up bits and pieces of a school about Dueling and rankings, though nothing else of importance.

Yuya turned to look at her. “Yuzu, are you sure you don't need help…?” He asked, approaching her slowly. She shook her head at him. Yuya didn't press her further after that, though he fidgeted the entire time.

She pointed at Starve Venom. “Battle! I attack Starve Venom with Sonata the Melodious Diva! This is the end!”

Curiously, her opponent was looking in the other direction, rather than at her. He walked off as the attack commenced, leaving Yuzu wondering where he was going—until a less than pleasant answer was given seconds later.

“I activate the Action Card: Miracle!” He was holding the Action Card, though he'd promptly shoved it into his duel disk after showing her. “Starve Venom can't be destroyed this turn, and the battle damage is halved!”

Sonata's attack connected, but Starve Venom pushed her back, sending her flying back towards her owner's field. The dragon pridefully smacked its tail on the ground, as if daring her to try again.

? ? ?

1000 LP > > > 150 LP

Yuzu blanched. He'd gone and figured it out on his own anyways—her advantage over him was gone.

“You know, it's considered impolite to withhold important information from your opponent,” he snarked. “First Bloom Diva's effect, now these Action Cards...”

It was a weird position to be. She was struggling to keep her advantage over him, but it felt like he was just treating it all like a game. He reminded her of Yuya—perhaps more than Yuto ever did. That thought made her wince the most.

“I end my turn!” She shouted, considering her options. If she wanted stop Starve Venom from attacking, she'd need more than just a Monster card in her hand.

“Yuzu! Bloom Diva's effect!” Yuya said, faltering momentarily when his counterpart turned to look at him. He shut his mouth then; Yuzu remembered her monster's effect and stamped her foot in frustration.  _Of course..._

Her opponent drew his next card, looking at it. “Oh? This card...”

He glanced at her. Yuzu felt uneasy but keep her expression firm, refusing to break under the strain. “Starve Venom's effect. Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls, and treat this card's name as that monster's, along with copying its effect until the end of this turn.”

“Wha—” she spluttered, moving forward. But because of the Predator Counters, wasn't Bloom Diva… “But Bloom Diva is Level 1!”

“Whoops!” Her opponent activated his Set Card. “I activate the card I set in my previous turn: Diceversity! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field whose Level is different from its original Level; and roll a six-sided die, and whatever the result, the monster's Level will change to match it.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a die and rolled it onto his duel disk. It came up on five. “The monster I target is Bloom Diva! Now... Starve Venom can finish his effect.”

He stopped talking for a minute, looking directly behind her. She turned around and saw Yuya, pale and shaky. Had he been looking at Starve Venom the entire time…?

“Battle. I attack Sonata with Bloom Diva. Oh, but, before you take any damage...” He flashed a Magic Card at her. “I activate the Magic Card: Battle Fusion. When I declare an attack with a Fusion monster and a monster my opponent controls, my monster gains ATK equal to the opponent's monster!. Sonata has 1700 ATK, so, Bloom Diva gains 1700 ATK! So now Bloom Diva has...”

“...6200 ATK.” Yuzu muttered, turning pale. She scanned the area for an Action Card, trying to think of any that would save her from the resulting damage. But it was too dark, she couldn't see any cards to—

“And her effect that you'd forgotten!”—His smile twisted—it looked so out of place on a face so similar to Yuya's—“When Bloom Diva attacks a Special Summoned monster, I can inflict damage equal to the difference between the original ATK of Sonata the Melodious Diva and Bloom Diva! Bloom Diva's ATK is 6200! Sonata's original ATK is 1200!”

“Therefore, after damage calculation, you'll take 9500 damage!” Starve Venom's appearance faded into Bloom Diva. It rushed at her with a thorny rage. She could still hear her opponent's voice when the attack connected and sent her flying through the air.

YUZU

8000 LP > > > 0 LP

“Yuzu!” Yuya shouted, rushing to her side. He helped her up, holding her steady under his weight. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and turned towards his Fusion counterpart. A strange expression crossed his face, but Yuzu couldn't figure out what it was.

“You did well, lasting _that_ long! I sincerely congratulate you,” Yuya's Fusion counterpart paused, extending his arm. “You there. Yuya, was it? Duel me. I want to see how _you_ duel.”

Yuya backed away, taking her with him. “Yuzu, can you walk?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“Walk? Of course I can walk! That damage was nothing!” She boasted, trying to stand on her own. "That was just a stray breeze! I barely felt any force behind it!” Yuzu couldn't feel her legs, but she wasn't going to let him know how much he'd hurt her. A quick glance at his face showed his amused smile—for some reason, that made her blood boil with rage.

“Then we're going home,” Yuya said, as if they were just having a duel between friends. His arms were shaking and he walked past Kurosaki, sending a glare his way.

“And just where do you think you're going?”

“I said we were going home. Weren't you listening?” He continued to walk her away. Yuya stopped again when his duel disk buzzed and flashed Duel Challenge. He hissed and turned around. “Fine! I'll duel—”

Kurosaki lifted his duel disk, activating it. “No.” He stepped in front of them, waving them away. “Get out of here. I'll duel him.”

Yuzu quickly thanked him before Yuya lifted her, straining, and left as quickly as he could. She heard his Fusion counterpart shouting at them. But she didn't hear what he'd said; the words became garbled the further they got from the park.

“Yuya,” she began, trying to get his attention. “During your duel with Kurosaki… Your eyes were glowing.”

She couldn't see his face, but he seemed to take a while to process what she'd said. Yuzu thought she'd need to repeat it until Yuya vocalized his response.

“You sure it wasn't the light?” He stopped, placing her on the ground. “It's pretty hard to see out here, 'specially since Yugo broke one of the lights.”

She pursed her lips. If Yuya didn't know, then she'd have to figure it out when they got back to You Show. Yuzu decided she wouldn't press him any further, instead looking at her left hand.

“I'm putting that bracelet back on,” she grumbled, placing her other hand on her wrist. “It wasn't worth looking for answers if someone like _him_ showed up.”

Yuya giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Don't worry, I don't think it'll happen again.”

They slowly passed LDS Tower, its lights still on so late. It cast an eerie glow across Yuya's face—he reached out to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Because,” Yuya's eyes sparkled with confidence—or maybe it was only the light, which made everything it shone on harsher. “No one can get into the Battle Royale after it opens tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hated writing Predator Plants and i hated writing Melodious Divas but i dug this hole so now i have to see it through  
> this chapter wasn't even supposed to happen like this so i guess we're here now 'cos i forgot starve venom had an effect
> 
> edit: whoops i gave you guys the chapter's draft title


	5. the bracelet or, only the beginning

Yuzu's legs glistened with sweat and her breath came out in rough and uneven patches. She sounded tired—Yuya supposed both of them did. It wasn't everyday you met your own double.

“I hope Kurosaki's okay,” he said, looking back the way they'd just come. No one seemed to have followed them, in fact, at this hour of the night, no one else seemed to be around.

It was dead silent.

“Can you walk?” Yuya hesitantly asked, taking a few more steps on his shaky legs. “I think your house is nearby...”

He couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell if she was trying to collect her breath… or glaring at him. It didn't matter too much, he could see houses coming into view—they just needed to get home… and then they would be safe.

Yuzu dug her nails into his shoulder, her breath steadying.

“Let me down...” She said, kicking one of her legs. “I feel better now.”

Yuya nodded and lowered her legs until Yuzu was sitting on the ground. She got up and shook her legs out, looking like she'd been inconvenienced for too long.

“Geez, that blow… it felt so real...” Yuzu paused. She tilted her head at him, looking confused, and afraid. “We weren't on an Action Field, but that dragon felt like it was real.”

She was right.

He could still remember its horrible presence—the slavering maws, the way its eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. Yuya shuddered, hugging his arms for comfort.

The concrete under their feet seemed like it had aged while they were gone. He didn't know it was possible to miss it so much, though it didn't return his feelings. The streetlights were on—he didn't know what time it was, but it seemed like it was earlier than he'd thought it was.

They stopped at Yuzu's house. She pried the gate open and fumbled around in her shirt to find her keys—he looked around while he waited, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. Yuya had been here before, or rather, many times before. He'd practically grown up here, with…

“Yuya, what are you doing-” Yuzu tugged his arm, dragging him into her house. “I've been calling you for a minute now, the door's open already...”

A gust of warm air hit them as soon as they entered the house. Yuya could, just barely, smell something faint—dinner, maybe.  
“Dad!” She trailed her words, her foot halfway on the stairs. “What'd you make for dinner?”

There was an indistinct answer—he couldn't hear it, so he didn't bother, and instead he entered the kitchen. The lights were on, though he wasn't sure why, until he zeroed in on Yuzu's dad holding a pan.

“Yuya,” he said in surprise. “You were here?”

He looked up at the clock. It was somewhere past ten, though he thought it was strange it'd only been two hours since they left. It had felt longer than that.

Yuya nodded, awkwardly seating himself. Yuzu's dad smiled at him—he seemed to be saying something to reassure him, but the ringing in his ears had drowned out his words.

It wasn't too long after that, that Yuzu came into the kitchen, her bracelet back on her arm. She had a conversation with her dad, but Yuya had already tuned it out…

“Yuya!”

He jerked out of his stupor, realizing suddenly that time had passed. And there was a hot bowl of chawanmushi in front of him—it suspiciously looked rather like his mom's recipe.

Yuzu and her dad looked worried, but they didn't push it.

Yuya picked up the spoon and put a portion in his mouth. It also tasted suspiciously like his mom's chawanmushi, but he decided to just enjoy the food. Until now, he hadn't realized how _hungry_ he really was, having been too preoccupied with the Fusion Duelist in the park.

“D'you think Kurosaki's back by now,” he said with the spoon in his mouth. “Or do we have to worry about… _him_ , too?”

Yuzu's expression turned sour—she even dropped her spoon into her food and balled her hand into a fist against the table.

“I hope I never see him again,” she said. “Hopefully my bracelet really _does_ keep him away-”

A long, drawn out tune interrupted her. Something buzzed against his legs.

“Yuya, what is that?” Yuzu asked, leaning over the table.

“Um,” he said, spitting his spoon out. “A marching song?”

She didn't look amused at all, and he supposed that probably, _maybe_ , wasn't what she was asking him about. Yuya fished Yuto's Duel Disk out of his pocket, avoiding her gaze the entire time.

“It's Kurosaki.” He said after looking at the screen. Yuya was relieved—now they could put the entire thing in the past. “He won the Duel.”

He hit the button to pick up the call, hitting the speaker icon so Yuzu could hear it too.

CONNECTED

**KUROSAKI SHUN**

[ AUDIO ONLY ]

There was a long silence, before Yuya decided to break it by greeting him first—the silence that followed was even more awkward and unnerving.

“Oh! So that's how you turn speaker mode on!” Yuya's voice filtered through the duel disk. He sounded jubilant, and somehow, annoyed. “These Xyz Duel Disks, they have too many… clicky things.”

His blood turned cold.

“How did you get that Duel Disk,” he said, afraid of the answer. “What do you _wan_ _t_ _?”_

The other person said nothing for a moment—though they could hear him talking to himself indistinctly, or he assumed he was, and there were clicking noises.

“Ah, can't turn on the video feed, I suppose.” He said, clicking his tongue. “It's too bad, I'd have loved to show you the look on his face, when I won the Duel...”

“Yuzu,” Her dad said, slowly, looking _extremely_ confused. “How, and why, is Yuya talking to us in two places at once…?”

He glanced up at him, before turning his gaze back on Yuto's Duel Disk.

“Oh…? Hiragi Yuzu is with you, then, I suppose?” The voice turned rather chilly. “Then, just wait there.”

**KUROSAKI SHUN**

CALL ENDED

Yuzu was shaky, but she didn't seem as worried as he'd thought she would be. She managed to crack a smile at him, raising her bracelet arm to remind him. They were safe.

He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

“Even if he does come here, I guess the bracelet will keep him away.” Yuya said, picking up his spoon for another portion.

Her dad looked distressed.

“Ah.” He flustered, waving his spoon. “Don't worry too much about it, uncle! It'll be fine!”

“If you say so, Yuya.” He said absentmindedly, stirring his bowl with his spoon.

Yuzu's dad didn't look well, though Yuya couldn't blame him—someone with his voice had essentially threatened her over the phone. For a moment, he wondered if it really would be okay—all this time it had been sending them away, but could the bracelet…

He heard a motorbike engine roar outside.

“Oh,” Yuzu's dad said, “that must be your mother, Yuya. She was looking for you earlier.”

His mom didn't own a motorbike.

“My mom doesn't-” He began, before stopping on hearing the motorbike engine roar again. It sounded like it was getting closer, for some reason.

“Hey, Yuya...” Yuzu called, voice strange with worry.

He looked towards her, realizing immediately that her bracelet was flickering on and off, like a broken flashlight—but before he could ask her what it meant, a bright, pink light shimmered. And it was all he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. this chapter hit some blocks and i decided i'd scrap the old draft and write it over from scratch.  
> also, i got a new proofreader but he's not very helpful right now so i hope the shift in writing style isn't too jarring for everyone hahaha...
> 
> next action: we leave yuya for yuzu who's going to have to explain to his mom why he disappeared from maiami city


End file.
